This application seeks partial support for the Sixth Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans to be held July 10-15, 1994 at Proctor Academy in New Hampshire. The Fifth Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans was held on August 17-21, 1992 at Salve Regina College, Newport, Rhode Island. More than 230 applications were received, resulting in 150 registered participants. The Conference was filled to capacity. Evaluation of the quality of the Conference was outstanding. In fact, the consensus was by veteran attendees that this was the best Gordon Conference they had ever attended. The Sixth Conference on Proteoglycans will attempt to follow in the tradition of the others in that we plan to take a very broad approach to the structure, function and biology of this important class of molecules. Since proteoglycans are important in a wide range of biological systems, this conference should appeal to a broad range of investigators. Sessions are planned focusing on the role of proteoglycans in microbial adherence, regulation of growth factors and oncogenes, cardiovascular disease and normal and abnormal development of brain tissue. Additional sessions will cover structure and function in the eye and lung, as well as normal and arthritogenic cartilage and bone.